Confidence
by TaXXTi
Summary: Quando se está entre vampiros e lobisomens não há segurança e não se sabe em quem confiar. Qualquer escolha está ligada a duras consequências, entretanto, escolhas devem ser feitas. Fic de niver para Thata Martins - SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Confidence  
><strong>

**Por:** TaXXTi

**Para:** Thata Martins

**Sinopse:** Quando se está entre vampiros e lobisomens não há segurança e não se sabe em quem confiar. Qualquer escolha está ligada a duras consequências, mas escolhas devem ser feitas. Fic de niver para Thata Martins

**Shipper:** Damon/Alaric – Dalaric

**Avisos:** Fanfic slash, ou seja, homem pegando homem. Se não gosta, não leia. Não aceito reclamações posteriores quanto a isso.

A parte em itálico foi retirada do episódio apenas para ilustrar o momento e o tempo. Tag para 03x07 e 03x08. Contém spoilers!

* * *

><p><strong><span>PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA A THATA MARTINS<span>**

**HAPPY BDAY!**

* * *

><p><em>- Está aqui.<em>

_- Já era hora. – Damon reclamou com sua ironia característica, enquanto permanecia sentado nos degraus do corredor escuro das ruínas Lockwood, balançando um tipo de lampião._

_- Não tinha ninguém mais para chamar? – Alaric fazia mais essa pergunta para si mesmo do que para o vampiro._

_- Não. Na verdade, não. – Respondeu calmamente. Aguardou o loiro passar e encarou-o. - Porque preciso de um não-vampiro para entrar aí e tirando a Elena, só confio em você. – Finalizou levantando-se._

_- Não demonstra muito bem. – Havia ressentimento na voz do professor._

_- Se Mason Lockwood superou o fato de que o matei... Pode dar um tempo, Ric?_

_- Não deveria precisar. Eu era seu amigo, Damon. Não deveria ter feito isso. – Recriminava-se por usar o verbo no passado, mas estava ali, como se ainda fossem amigos._

_- Bem. Às vezes... – Damon aproximava-se com cautela. - Eu faço coisas que não preciso fazer. – Concluiu com convicção._

_- Vai reciclar a desculpa idiota que deu a Mason Lockwood? – Alaric perguntou incrédulo, rindo da situação e observando as atitudes do vampiro, sem graça aparentemente._

_- Sim, bem... – Damon parecia escolher as palavras. - Não foi sério com ele. – Deu seu melhor sorriso. Um sorriso de um lado só, que não poderia ser mais característico dele._

_Alaric está incrédulo, mas não havia como resistir aquele sorriso. Muito menos, dava para ter certeza se ele era sincero. De um modo estranho, parecia tão sarcástico a ponto de lhe dar pouco crédito, mas ao mesmo tempo, algo nele lhe parecia transparente. Damon era uma figura singular, que agia por instinto e tinha no sarcasmo a sua maior qualidade, assim como o seu maior defeito. _

_O professor avançou para o interior da ruína, rindo de toda a ironia da situação. Estava onde nenhum vampiro poderia estar, para ajudar um vampiro, que tentara mata-lo. Deveria estar com sérios problemas mentais. Problemas que começaram desde que essas criaturas entraram em sua vida, ou saíram dela, por assim dizer._

_-0-0-0-0-0- Dalaric -0-0-0-0-0-_

- Então... - Damon se aproximou da bancada onde as fotos e livros estavam esparramados, espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa. - Agora que a Elena foi falar com a "líder-de-torcida-do-mal-patricinha-popular-original", o que nós vamos fazer?

- O que vamos fazer? - Alaric encarou o vampiro, pensando no que responder. - Eu vou continuar estudando os desenhos da caverna. E você? Eu espero, sinceramente, que saia por aí e me deixe em paz para trabalhar.

- Wow! Mas que agressividade, Ric! - Damon respondeu colocando-se em uma falsa posição defensiva. - Pensei que já tivéssemos superado isso... - Seu tom era quase inocente, que poderia ter enganado o professor de história, se não o conhecesse.

- Superado o fato de você ter tentando me matar? Eu acho que ainda não. - O loiro desdenhou, olhando atentamente para as figuras.

- Vamos lá, Ric! Você também se esquece das inúmeras vezes que eu salvei a sua pele mortal?

- Não me deixe esquecer de enviar uma carta ao Papa pedindo a sua beatificação... - Replicou enquanto olhava atentamente uma das fotos em sua mão.

Damon riu. O professor estava realmente magoado, tanto que estava até falando como ele. Era como provar seu próprio veneno.

- Você deveria relaxar, Ric... – falou massageando os ombros do loiro. – Tudo isso está te deixando muito tenso. – As últimas palavras foram ditas muito próximas do ouvido do professor, fazendo-o sentir a respiração do outro.

Alaric o empurrou. – Tudo isso, não! Você está me deixando muito tenso! Não sei se posso confiar em você. Nem mesmo sei se errei em algum momento confiando em você.

Apesar das palavras duras, Damon parecia não se abalar, com aquele sorriso irritante no rosto.

- Esse é o seu problema! – Ric continuou, apontando para o peito de Damon. – Eu nem mesmo sei o que estou fazendo aqui... – Era quase como um questionamento, que tentava responder enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Eu lhe digo que você está aqui para ajudar. Lembra-se? Essa sua origem germânica deve estar relacionada com o grave problema de memória. Toda essa falta de lembranças... – Damon usava mais um pouco de seu sarcasmo.

- Ah, sim! Você tem razão... Eu estou aqui para ajudar. Ajudar Stefan a se recuperar e assim, ajudar Elena.

- Oh, claro! Ajudar a pobre e desprotegida Elena. Sabe... – Damon falou se afastando, caminhando até o pequeno bar e se servindo de uma dose de uísque. – Eu deveria começar a escrever "As crônicas de Elena contra o mundo"!

- O que está dizendo, Damon? Você também está esse tempo todo tentando proteger a Elena.

- É... Talvez eu tenha mudado de ideia... – Damon bebeu todo o líquido de uma só vez.

- É disto que eu estou falando! Você é instável! – Alaric falou mais alto.

- Quer saber? – Damon se aproximou, ficando a centímetros de distancia do loiro em um piscar de olhos. – Eu acho que sou o mais estável em toda essa história! Quer saber por que, Ric? Porque eu faço o que acho que devo fazer. Eu sei o que quero e assumo os riscos que isso pode me trazer. Eu sei o que eu quero! E você, Ric? Sabe o que quer? Tem coragem de encarar as consequências?

* * *

><p>Primeira parte do presentinho da Thata Martins. Só porque eu sou má!<p>

Gostaram da primeira parte?

Beijos =***


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Confidence

**Por:** TaXXTi

**Para:** Thata Martins

**Sinopse:** Quando se está entre vampiros e lobisomens não há segurança e não se sabe em quem confiar. Qualquer escolha está ligada a duras consequências, entretanto, escolhas devem ser feitas. Fic de niver para Thata Martins

**Shipper:** Damon/Alaric – Dalaric

**Avisos:** Fanfic slash, ou seja, homem pegando homem. Se não gosta, não leia. Não aceito reclamações posteriores quanto a isso.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA A THATA MARTINS<strong>

**HAPPY BDAY!**

* * *

><p>- Quer saber? – Damon se aproximou, ficando a centímetros de distancia do loiro em um piscar de olhos. – Eu acho que sou o mais estável em toda essa história! Quer saber por que, Ric? Porque eu faço o que acho que devo fazer. Eu sei o que quero e assumo os riscos que isso pode me trazer. Eu sei o que eu quero! E você, Ric? Sabe o que quer? Tem coragem de encarar as consequências?<p>

Alaric encarou aqueles olhos azuis determinados e neste momento, ele soube o que queria. Avançou sob os lábios do vampiro em um beijo ávido. Segurou-o firme pela cintura como que aquele movimento pudesse o impedir de fugir, o que não passava de uma ilusão.

Damon também não tinha a mínima intenção se sair dali. Ele havia provocado e induzido aquilo. Desde quando se conheceram, sabia que havia alguma coisa entre eles. Não falava apenas de daquele beijo que estava trocando agora, de forma faminta, como pura necessidade física, mas algo mais profundo. Sabia que eram homens fortes, que mesmo feridos, sempre seguiam em frente, mesmo que fosse mergulhado em um copo de uísque ou fazendo coisas sem sentido. E sabia que Alaric também se sentia assim.

Naquele momento estavam livres do mundo lá fora e suas perturbações, fossem monstros, vampiros ou lobisomens. Enquanto sentia as mãos firmes de Damon levantar a sua camisa, Alaric pensou mais uma vez na ironia de ter chegado àquela cidade como um caçador de vampiros e agora estar agarrado a um deles, sem a mínima intenção de mata-lo. Era muita ironia e sarcasmo para uma pessoa só, mas ele estava viciado nisso. Viciado no sabor daquele beijo, que era tão novo e mesmo assim o deixava com vontade de ter mais. Ainda sentia um leve sabor do destilado de grãos, do malte na boca do predador que se alimentava de sangue humano.

Com todos os seus sentidos apurados, Damon não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse a atração pelo homem a sua frente. Já tinha vivido muito e visto muita coisa para se preocupar em estar com outro homem. Com tantas coisas para se sentir, aquilo lhe parecia uma preocupação e um conceito idiotas demais. Desvencilhou-se da boca do loiro, avançando por seu pescoço, sentindo o corpo do professor se enrijecer por instinto. Não conteve o riso.

- Ah... Se eu não soubesse que você tomou verbena no café da manhã... – Damon zombou.

- Acho bom que saiba. – Alaric não se deixou levar pela brincadeira. Puxou o moreno para outro beijo, interrompendo-o logo em seguida. – Quero seus caninos longe de mim.

Damon sorriu de um jeito safado com o comentário. – Se eu fosse você, professor, tomaria cuidado com o que deseja. Minha boca pode ter muitas outras utilidades. – Dizendo isto, Damon lambeu desde o canto da boca de Alaric, até o seu pescoço, dando-lhe uma mordidinha inofensiva.

Ric não pode conter o gemido com as palavras e o ato de Damon. De forma alguma era inocente e poderia imaginar exatamente o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Sorriu com o pensamento.

Com um movimento rápido, Damon empurrou o professor para trás, fazendo-o encostar-se à mesa atrás de si. Sorriu da mesma forma travessa quando retirou por completo a camiseta do professor e começou a distribuir pequenas lambidas e mordidas pelos ombros do mesmo, sentindo a respiração do outro se descompassar.

Aquele vampiro era o próprio pecado. Alaric pegou-se deliciando com aquele ato que poderia ser tão perigoso em qualquer outra situação, mas que agora, o único propósito era tirar a sua lucidez. Gemeu quando Damon desceu pelo seu peito e deu o mesmo tratamento aos seus mamilos, enquanto as mãos lhe apertavam a cinturas e deslizavam por sua pele umedecida pelo suor.

Alaric estava ficando impaciente, mesmo sob todas aquelas caricias deliciosas. Mas como pedir pressa para uma criatura que tinha todo o tempo do mundo, ou uma eternidade pela frente? Sentia seu membro rígido e apertado dentro da calça, enquanto o vampiro parecia não ter intenção alguma em terminar com aquela tortura regada a saliva.

- Damon... – Gemou suplicante, ondulando o corpo e esperando que o moreno entendesse a sua necessidade.

- Vocês humanos são tão apressados... – Debochou, levantando-se e indo de encontro aos lábios do loiro mais uma vez.

O moreno colocou a perna entre as de Alaric, friccionando os corpos e arrancando mais gemidos do professor. Estava adorando aquela exploração, tanto quanto as mãos do historiador buscando mais contato com a sua pele, por baixo da camisa. Ajudou o professor a se livrar dos botões e deixou a camisa escorregar pelos braços.

Agora havia mais contato da pele contra a pele e diferente do que as lendas diziam, Damon era quente. Quente como o álcool que desce queimando prazerosamente pela garganta.

Damon não tirava aquele sorriso do rosto, como um tipo de afronta e um deleite. Mesmo se não houvesse aquele sorriso, definitivamente, haveria aquele olhar petulante, com quem tem o mundo aos seus pés. Olhos tão hipnotizadores, que até se fosse humanos seriam irresistíveis. Desafivelou o cinto do professor, abrindo logo em seguida a calça. Massageou o membro duro sobre o tecido da boxer, colhendo cada gemido lânguido com os lábios colados a boca do loiro.

Ric sentia que podia chegar ao limite a qualquer minuto conforme aquelas mãos habilidosas brincavam com aquela parte tão sensível. Pensou em interromper aquilo, mas sentiu o dedo de Damon calando-o, como se previsse o que ele ia dizer.

Em um movimento sorrateiro, Damon abaixou-se até ficar ajoelhado à frente do professor. Não perderam o contato visual nem por um minuto, apenas quando Damon passou os dentes sobre o tecido e Alaric jogou a cabeça para trás. Aquilo era demais para qualquer mortal e imortal.

- Meus caninos podem ser muito úteis...

- Cala a boca, Damon! – Alaric exasperou-se. Segurou os cabelos de Damon com firmeza.

- Au! – O vampiro ainda escarneceu.

Sem mais delongas, Damon abaixou a boxer, sentindo a pressão em seus cabelos e abocanhou a ereção do professor, que engoliu seco com a ação repentina. Não esperava uma ação tão logo, uma vez que Damon estava fazendo tudo muito devagar. Agora tudo se invertera e Damon alternava chupando hora forte e hora fraco, mas sem perder um ritmo intenso. Quando achou que fosse gozar, o moreno parou, dando apenas algumas lambidas, ainda mais sádicas que todo aquele começo.

- Damon! – Ric gritou, quase rangendo os dentes.

- Fico imaginando o que seria de você com seus sentidos aumentados... – Dizendo isso, Damon abocanhou novamente o membro do loiro, fazendo com que algumas fotos fossem ao chão, quando as mãos de apoio escorregaram sobre os papeis.

Damon deliciou-se com todo o líquido que deixou o corpo do professor. Tinha um sabor delicioso, talvez comparado a uma boa dose de sangue fresco, ou quase lá. Continuou chupando até que nenhuma gota restasse.

Ric segurava-se com força sobre a mesa, mesmo com seus braços e pernas entorpecidos de hormônios que os faziam ficarem bambos. Não se lembrava de ter visto o mundo rodar tanto nem em suas maiores bebedeiras. Respirava fundo, enquanto Damon se levantava e ficava de frente para ele, observando suas feições. Era um perfeito cafajeste com aquele sorriso, pouco disposto a parar por ali.

O vampiro não teve dúvidas em voltar a beijar aqueles lábios avermelhados. Estava gostando muito daquela nova experiência. Se soubesse que era tão bom, teria feito aquilo antes, mas com toda aquela tensão acumulada entre eles, acreditava que este era o melhor momento. A melhor escolha.

Entre os beijos, o professor tentava respirar com dificuldade. Damon não dava trégua, com a língua atrevida e as mãos que percorriam suas costas e agora apertavam sua bunda. Seus músculos se enrijeceram mais uma vez quando sentiu Damon brincar com uma parte muito mais intima. Desvencilhou-se dos braços do moreno, afastando-o um pouco.

- Qual é, Ric? Aonde pensou que isso ia dar quando começamos? – O sorriso de Damon morreu pela primeira vez naquela tarde, sendo substituído por uma expressão de contrariedade.

- Eu não pensei. – Respondeu seco, levantando suas calças e ajeitando-se.

Damon se afastou, com a cara fechada, parecendo vencido. O professor ouviu os passos do vampiro se afastando. Virou-se para a mesa, encarando as fotografias e apoiando-se na beira. Pensou sobre a grande maluquice que estava fazendo. Uma prazerosa maluquice.

Um vento derrubou grande parte das fotos, enquanto o corpo de Alaric era lançado sobre o tapete. Damon caiu sobre ele, lutando contra os socos que o professor tentava desferir em sua defesa. A luta não durou muito, uma vez que Damon era muito mais forte e só durou tanto porque o moreno quis assim. As mãos de Ric estavam presas acima de sua cabeça por um vampiro que não fazia esforço algum para mantê-las assim.

- Me solta, Damon! Ou eu prometo que quando terminarmos isso vou te deixar parecendo um porco espinho de tantas estacas!

- Você está tão bem humorado hoje, Ric – Novamente aquele sorriso. – Mas não é justo me deixar nessa situação... – Olhou para baixo para ilustrar o que queria dizer e percebeu que o historiador também não estava muito diferente.

- E essa é uma das situações em que você faz coisas que não precisa fazer? – Alaric perguntou receoso. Sabia do que aquele homem era capaz.

Damon bufou. – Não exatamente... – Falou enigmático. – Não se você for homem o suficiente para admitir e fazer o que quer.

Alaric encarou aqueles olhos, fixos nos seus em um pedido mudo. Não podia negar que tudo aquilo o deixava excitado. Sua mente estava um caos, então por que não mandar tudo às favas? Envolveu o corpo sobre si com as pernas, sem dar atenção ao sorriso vitorioso que brotava no rosto do outro.

- Eu espero não me arrepender.

- Eu já fiz alguma coisa da qual você se arrependa? – Damon perguntou jocoso. Não deu tempo para o outro responder, tomando sua boca mais uma vez.

Não havia como resistir. Tudo que Damon queria, Damon tinha, seja de uma forma ou de outra. Mas ali havia uma atração que mudava as coisas. Alaric nunca poderia afirmar que Damon não o forçaria se quisesse. Aquele vampiro era imprevisível e este era parte de seu encanto.

Rolaram sobre o tapete entre beijos, enquanto se livravam das últimas peças de roupas, em meio às fotos caídas que grudavam à pele. Damon arremessou algumas longe, sem se preocupar se as danificaria. Recebeu um olhar reprovador de Alaric.

- O quê?

Alaric não respondeu. Puxou Damon pelos cabelos, deixando o pescoço a vista, mordendo e arrancando gemidos, dessa vez, da boca do vampiro.

Damon virou-se mais uma vez, ficando por cima. Até para sua paciência sobrenatural, aquilo já estava se estendendo demais. Desceu mais uma vez pelo abdome do professor e tomou mais uma vez o membro do outro entre seus lábios. Uma distração premeditada, enquanto acariciava a entrada do professor.

- Como você...? – Alaric perguntou, quando viu Damon abrir um tubo de lubrificante.

- O que acha que eu fui fazer quando saí daqui? – Damon respondeu de forma cínica.

O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça em negação. Damon não fazia nada mesmo sem um propósito.

Damon continuou o que fazia, adicionando lubrificante e espalhando pela entrada de Ric. Um dedo e depois mais um, tentando tornar as coisas mais confortáveis para o professor. Ouviu um gemido mais rouco quando tocou um pouco dentro dele. Aquilo estava muito melhor do que ele imaginara.

Retirou os dígitos e foi novamente ao encontro do pescoço do professor. Podia sentir a necessidade que o outro tinha de que aquilo continuasse. Estavam tomados pelo prazer e envolvidos pelo suor que emanava de seus poros.

Posicionando-se com cuidado, Damon iniciou a penetração lentamente, atento a todas as feições de seu parceiro.

Alaric sentiu dor com a invasão, mas era difícil se concentrar ao detalhe com aquele par de olhos azuis fixos nos seus. Havia tanto e nada, ao mesmo tempo, naqueles olhos. Os olhos de Damon pareciam um lago límpido e sem fundo, para onde você poderia ser tragado a qualquer momento. Tudo ou nada. Gemeu mais alto ao senti-lo por completo dentro de si.

O moreno não demorou em iniciar movimentos vigorosos, indo de encontro ao corpo do outro e sentindo seus cotovelos friccionados ao tapete áspero. O professor era apertado e quente e estava lhe fazendo usar todo o seu autocontrole. O ritmo e os gemidos aumentavam, sentindo que um prazer arrebatador se aproximava. Damon não conseguiu mais se conter e explodiu em um orgasmo, dominado por seus instintos. Deixou-se desabar sobre o corpo do outro.

O Sr. Saltzman nem mesmo deixou que Damon normalizasse um pouco sua respiração antes de inverter as posições e ficar entre as pernas do moreno. Viu o olhar inquiridor do vampiro.

- Não é justo me deixar nessa situação... – Alaric repetiu as mesmas palavras, vendo Damon revirar os olhos.

- Eu já resolvi a sua situação uma vez, agora resolva-se sozinho. – Damon replicou tentando virar de lado para apoiar-se e sair debaixo do loiro.

Com o movimento de Damon, Alaric aproveitou para terminar de virá-lo, empurrando-o contra o chão e beijando-lhe as costas.

- Consequências, Damon. Apenas consequências. – Desta vez, o sorriso vitorioso pertencia ao historiador.

- Sabe que não pode me obrigar a ficar aqui... – Damon respondeu, fechando os olhos para sentir a língua do professor passeando em suas costas. Sentia também o membro rijo do outro roçando entre suas nádegas.

É claro que o outro sabia, assim como soube logo que Damon também não se acovardaria. Espalhou o lubrificando em seu pênis, sem se preocupar em preparar o vampiro. Fez com que Damon flexionasse uma de suas pernas e o penetrou quase de uma vez.

- Ric! – Damon gemeu estrangulado.

- Seja um bom vampiro e aguente. – Ric falou próximo ao ouvido do outro e finalizou dando uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha.

Damon gemeu. – Serei um bom vampiro.

O professor de história não economizou nas investidas, entrando e quase saindo de Damon com força. Puxou-o pelo quadril, fazendo-o ficar de quatro e continuou os movimentos um pouco agressivos.

Damon gemia e estava gostando, não apenas pelo prazer que sentia, mas porque aquilo era uma das poucas coisas verdadeiras que aconteciam em sua vida. Uma pessoa que conhecia o seu verdadeiro eu e que ele não precisava hipnotizar para que ela não tivesse medo ou para que ficasse com ele. Ric tinha coragem até mesmo de feri-lo, de certa forma, sem temer o que poderia vir a seguir.

Percebendo que Damon estava excitado novamente, Alaric começou a estimulá-lo com a mesma intensidade, não demorando muito para que os dois fossem tirados de sua zona de sanidade, elevados a outro nível pela onda de sensações proporcionadas pelo prazer.

Deitaram-se lado a lado olhando para o teto. Pareciam dois adolescentes que tinham tido a sua primeira vez.

- Eu preciso de um banho. – Ric foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Eu também. E preciso limpar essa bagunça, antes que a Elena volte.

O nome da garota fez os dois se alarmarem.

- Pode usar o meu banheiro. – Damon indicou.

- Mas e...

- Eu já te acompanho. Pode ir que eu já te alcanço. – O vampiro antecipou-se mais uma vez.

Alaric concordou e saiu em direção ao quarto do moreno.

Damon observou a sala e riu da situação, recolheu o tubo de lubrificante e tomou o mesmo rumo do professor. Só esperava que Elena não chegasse antes que eles terminassem o banho e ele arrumasse aquela bagunça. Mas tudo bem se ela chegasse antes, ele não se importava.

* * *

><p>Um presentinho para a minha amiga, Thata Martins, que sente muita falta de slash em TVD. Não na série, mas no mundo das fics, pois na série tem bastante slash para quem quiser ver. Foi pensando em garantir uma estrutura razoável para essa fic que eu assisti as duas primeiras temporadas da série, entre todas as dificuldades de aguentar todo aquele melodrama. Pode se vangloriar, Thata! Eu aguentei todo aquele sofrimento por você, pois nem o delicioso do Damon conseguiria me prender tanto. Confesso que quase desisti inúmeras vezes.<p>

Tirando o meu drama pessoal, espero que o esforço tenha valido a pena. Eu não conseguiria escrever os personagens de qualquer jeito e espero que tenham se aproximado dos personagens da série, que são bem complexos.

Um super beijo! Muitas felicidades nesse dia tão especial em que as pessoas vêm com frases feitas para dizer aquilo que deveria ser dito de coração. Eu odeio frases feitas, então só posso lhe desejar muito slash nessa vida! E sim, eu desejo isso porque tenho muito interesse no assunto HAWuhWAuwaHwauhwaUH

Vamos cantar agora o PWP pra você! HAWuAHWuhAWUhwaUh #infame

PARABÉNS, THATA! Muitas felicidades! Muitos anos de vida!


End file.
